CIA
Bill Wilson (April 24, 1968 – July 20, 2012(disputed)), better known as CIA, was a well-known CIA operative. He was in charge of Operation 98H1, where the motive was to capture and interrogate Dr. Pavel from Uzbekistan. His role in the grand scheme of things was brief, but helped set BANE?'s plan into motion. CIA sadly perished in the wreckage of the plane that Bane crashed with no survivors. Biography Early life Wilson was born on April 24, 1968 in Drumcondra, Dublin, Ireland. His parents immigrated to the United States when he was five; this is why he still a bit of an Irish accent in otherwise-American voice. CIA career Bill Wilson-0.jpg At age 18, Wilson was offered a job at the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). There, he became a soldier and field operative operating at CIA HQ in Langley. Young operatives look up to him as a symbol of courage and strength everywhere. In fact, he was such a good agent that others started calling him "CIA", as if he was the embodiment of all that was good about the CIA. As CIA approached middle-age, he settled down with his wife Adeline Kane and their three children in Newport News. Operation 98H1 and death (For You) Eight years after the death of Harvey Harvey Harvey Dent, mercenaries posing as a local militia, headed by Barsad (the "Masketta Man"), turned over Russian scientist Dr. Leonid Pavel to the CIA in Uzbekistan. CIA was the agent appointed to supervise Operation 98H1. In addition to Pavel, Masketta gave him three hooded prisoners whom he claimed were working for the "masketta man", but were in fact Bane himself and two hired guns who had a lotta loyalty. CIA's main motivation to capture Bane was to obtain a promotion in the Agency.Cox, Greg (2012). The Dark Knight Rises novelization. Bane's plan was to find out how much Pavel had told the CIA about them, fake the scientist's death while onboard their flight, and then crash the plane with no survivors. To that end, a plane full of Bane's brothers secretly tailed the CIA plane whilst airborne. Wilson tried to interrogate his prisoners about Bane, by pretending to shoot whoever remained silent before throwing them out of the plane so that they would be intimidated, but he was unsuccessful. Bane revealed himself as a Big Guy (For You), and pointed out that their attempts wouldn't work because the hooded men had no reason to give in when CIA was only putting on a show. He also told CIA of his plan as he removed Bane's hood, knowing that they would not survive the attack, and broke free of the restraints just as more of the mercenaries arrived from the other plane to shoot the CIA personnel. In addition, the mercenaries brought in a cadaver to transfer Pavel's blood to fake the latter's death. Bane proceeded to punch Wilson, and left him onboard the plane as it crashed with no survivors, likely killing him. If the crash didn't kill him, the fire rising in the wreckage most certainly did. Personality and traits Despite his courage and valor, CIA was something of a stubborn guy (for you), which ultimately led to his downfall at the hands of Bane. His interests included flight plans, Agent C, shooting people before throwing them out of planes, prizes, feathers in his cap, his powerstance, being in charge, and taunting others for being "Big Guys". His pet peeves included hired guns, mercenaries, people who can't talk (mutes), Master Plans, and not being in charge. CIA's belt is a very important part of his character, and provides him with the ability to be—or at least FEEL—in charge here. Behind the scenes CIA made his debut to the world in The Dark Knight Rises, directed by renown filmmaker Bravo Nolan and released on July 20, 2012. He was portrayed here by Irish actor Aidan Gillen, putting on some kind of fake American accent. In the film, he is listed the credits as "CIA Op" and introduces himself to Dr. Pavel simply as "CIA", and is otherwise unnamed. The novelization written by Greg Cox reveals his name to be Bill Wilson. In the novel, the location of the scene where Wilson picks up Dr. Pavel, the location is mentioned as "Somewhere in Eastern Europe", while in the film it is given as Uzbekistan. CIA's pistol was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. Popularity On 4chan's /tv/ (Television and Film) imageboard, CIA is considered one of their most iconic heroes. Numerous tributes and Baneposts have been made in his honor. Theories Even while the plane is being hijacked and SIR?? tries to get CIA's attention, he remains smug towards Bane and continues his interrogation. Why doesn't he realize he is in trouble? The Masketta Man was obviously not just a militia fighter; he was the one who delivered Bane to CIA. Could the explanation lie in Masketta's supernatural abilities of persuasion? Some fans have argued CIA to possibly be schizophrenic, as he seems to think his pistol is a person. The weapon, ostensibly borrowed from a coworker, is said by CIA to have "a lotta loyalty for a hired gun", and according to CIA, one of the bullets apparently "didn't fly so good". Due to the magnificent, almost spiritually transcendent dialog from Bravo Nolan, many things about CIA, his ideals and his inner nature is unknown and the subject of much debate between Banescholars. Does he hate big guys, respect them, or have no care for a man's size, physical or otherwise ("You're a big guy" "For you.")? Is he unwittingly used to raise the fire, or is he a willing participant, regardless of the conflict Bane and CIA share? What is the true nature of the Flight Plan and how much can we really gleam of its listings? The world may never know. References